Un Timeskip algo diferente
by Ofidus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si la separación de los Mugiwaras fuese por grupos? ¿A qué islas irían a parar? Las cosas ya no serían igual pues es: Un Timeskip algo diferente... ¿Qué aventuras les espera ahora que no están todos juntos? ¿Cuáles serán los grupos?
1. La separación

**Este fic tratará sobre la separación de los Mugiwaras solo que, en lugar de separarse uno por uno, eran por grupitos ^^ Puede hacerse algo pesado, sobre todo en los primeros capitulos ya que los hechos son más o menos los mismos que en el manganime, pero adaptados según los grupos... Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a 4 personas a las que les debo mucho: CarmenTaisho, Monkey., LadyDaliana y MoNii MuGiiWaRa. ¡Muchas gracias por todo! El romance no empezará hasta bien avanzada la historia (más o menos en la guerra de Marineford), pero las parejas de este fic serán: LuNa y ZoRob, con alguna mención al UsoKa, nada más. Los hechos así más importantes de la trama original estarán tambien en esta historia, a no ser que a mi se me ocurra algo genialoso de última hora. Espero que les guste :)**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eichiiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo 1: La separación…**

No sentía nada. Estaba dormido en una especie de nube. Llevaba casi tres días flotando por el cielo. Como si siguiera una ruta, un camino no marcado en los mapas. Pero aún sin poder ver o escuchar, sentía a su lado a la única persona que había podido, por así decirlo, proteger del que había sido su enemigo en aquel momento. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero le frustraba no poder hacer nada. Parecía estar sumido en un profundo sueño, y lo único que veía pasar por su mente, era aquel espectáculo que le había encogido el corazón hasta un punto tal, que al borde estuvo de perder la cordura…

*Flash-back*

Kuma y Sentomaru, acompañados de un pacifista, habían aparecido sin avisar y se había desatado una pelea en la que tenían todas las de perder. Al verse en aquella situación, el capitán optó por huir.

-¡Nos encontraremos en el Sunny en tres días! – exclamó, y todos echaron a correr.

Sanji y Brook habían corrido junto a Nami hacia un extremo del Groove 12 mientras Zoro y Robin se alejaban en sentido contrario. En otra dirección huía el grupo formado por Franky, Usopp y Chopper; pero Luffy se quedó quieto, entreteniendo a sus enemigos. Al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los hachazos y golpes de Sentomaru, pudo ver como Kuma se acercaba al grupo formado por el espadachín y la arqueóloga. La morena se quedó paralizada al ver como el Shichibukai se iba acercando con pasos lentos pero continuados. Cuando ambos se encontraban a apenas unos metros, el "hombre-oso" se quitó el guante de una de sus manos. Acercó dicha extremidad hacia la mujer. El peliverde la agarró del brazo e intentó tirar de ella, pero fue demasiado tarde… pues en el momento en que Kuma tocó a Robin en la frente, los dos desaparecieron ante los ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos, de sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó la pelirroja con ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué les has hecho, maldito? – gruño el cocinero corriendo hacia el Shichibukai.

-¡No! – Gritó la navegante – Por favor Sanji, detente… - se volvió a ver al esqueleto – Brook… haz algo… por favor.

-¡Sí! – respondió rápido y salió corriendo tras él. Cuando al fin logró darle alcance, se enganchó en una de sus piernas con la intención de parar su carrera – No es el momento de pelear, ya veremos qué hacer cuando estemos todos juntos. Es inútil luchar contra él ahora. Ellos están vivos, seguro…

El rubio se había detenido a escuchar a su compañero, viendo su rostro serio. Fue entonces cuando desaparecieron ellos también.

-¡Sanji! ¡Brook! – gritó el capitán, sentado en el suelo con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente ante la desdichada escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

El último de los grupos, formado por el artillero, el carpintero y el doctor, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde se encontraba la navegante, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse de aquel que amenazaba con tocarla con su mano derecha. Los tres guerreros se posicionaron delante de la muchacha y atacaron al "hombre-oso" con todo lo que tenían.

-¡Derechazo fuerte!

-¡Estrella de pólvora!

-¡Gong pesado!

Pero todos los ataques fueron repelidos sin necesidad de que Kuma se esforzara siquiera. Nami, por orden de Franky, había aprovechado ese momento para correr hacia otro de los Grooves del Archipiélago Sabaody. El peliazul tomó a sus dos amigos y los cargó a la espalda para luego huir ellos también. Sin embargo, el pacifista disparó hacia ellos, cortándoles el paso. Bartholomew Kuma se acercó por detrás y tocó al cyborg, haciendo que los tres desaparecieron del lugar que ocupaban.

-¡Chicos! – exclamó la navegante, delatando su posición al Shichibukai, que comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-¡Nami! ¡Vete! ¡Vuelve al barco! ¡Sal de aquí! – gritó comenzando a moverse el chico de goma. La pelirroja dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del "hombre-oso".

-Lu… lu… ffy… Ayúdame – pidió en un sollozo cayendo al suelo. El moreno aceleró su carrera y, una vez tuvo a la chica en brazos, corrió llevándola en volandas.

El pacifista lanzó un nuevo ataque y el capitán, en un intento por evitar el rayo, se lanzó al suelo, apretando a su nakama contra el pecho para protegerla.

Su cuerpo ya estaba muy herido y ese último golpe lo había dejado mucho más débil. Aunque lo intentó, le fue imposible levantarse del suelo. Nami lo tomó por debajo del cuello y le levantó la cabeza.

-Por favor, levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí – le susurró con un hilo de voz.

Al ver como se iba acercando Kuma, la navegante se abrazó al cuerpo de su capitán y, un segundo después, fue tocada por el Shichibukai.

*Fin del flash-back*

Ahora solo podía dejarse llevar. No sabía que pasaba a su alrededor, y aunque lo supiera, tampoco podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Tenía sueño, sus ojos estaban cerrados y le resultaba imposible abrirlos. Intentó agarrar la mano de su nakama pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

No quería dormirse. Estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, volvería a recordar todo aquello y no quería que eso pasara. Pero no pudo evitarlo, y el sueño se apoderó de él, devolviendo a su mente tan ingratas imágenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este capitulo fue corto porque quería dejar el primero como una especie de prólogo para explicar cuales son los grupos :) En el siguiente veremos adonde llega cada uno de estos grupos, ya que, para adaptarlo, habrá islas que no se visitaran que si salen en el manganime ^^ En el fic se tratará principalmente la historia de como Luffy y Nami van a la guerra para salvar a Ace. El resto de los grupos son más secundarios, pues ni siquiera era mi idea original contar sus viajes, por lo que solo se nombrará lo que pasa a principio o final de capitulo... Aún así intentaré no dejarlos muy de lado, pues tengo algunas ideas para cada uno de ellos. <strong>

**Quiero decir que, a diferencia de mi otro fic, este subirá capitulo cada 3 o 4 semanas (intentaré que 3), pues tengo que ir viendo los capitulos para adaptarlos y eso me llevará tiempo :( Como muy pronto, puede que, con suerte, consiga subir uno en 2 semanas, pero no creo... Además aquí en España está por acabar el segundo trimestre y vienen todos los exámenes... Por eso pido disculpas desde ya :'(**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Se aceptan críticas (aunque sean malas), opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	2. Destinos

**Huolaa! Bueno, primero que nada decir que me ha sorprendido que ya desde tan pronto haya gente interesada en el fic, esto no me había pasado nunca XD Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews y los favoritos, alertas y demás. Este capitulo como ya dije, será más largo y tratará sobre a qué islas llegan cada uno de los grupos... Intenté adaptarlo al manganime original lo máximo, pero intenté dejar mi toque personal tambien, así que espero que les guste ^^**

**One Piece es propiedad de Eichiiro Oda-sensei.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Destinos.<strong>

¡Boom! Sintieron un golpe fuerte, un impacto; pero a pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos abrió los ojos.

-¡Aaaah! ¡¿Pero qué demonios hacen estos dos aquí? – Se escuchó una voz chillona y la chica fue abriendo los ojos - ¡Oh, no! Se despierta… - susurró nerviosa una chica de cabello largo y rosa, volando de un lado a otro - ¿Qué hago, qué hago?

-Tú… - murmuró la morena – Ven, por favor… - la fantasmita se había escondido detrás de una gran roca, pero se acercó a la mujer - ¿Hay alguna casa cerca? Hay que curarle… - miró a su compañero, el espadachín.

Sabiendo el poder de la arqueóloga, Perona no pudo negarse.

-Hay una mansión no muy lejos. No vive nadie allí, podemos llevarlo.

Robin se levantó y, con ayuda de la pelirrosa, cargó al ex cazarrecompensas hasta la casa. Aquí, curaron sus heridas y lo dejaron durmiendo en una de las habitaciones.

-¿Tú no…? – preguntó la joven señalando las heridas de ella.

-Yo estoy bien… Cuéntame, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

-Después de la que armasteis en Thriller Bark no podía permanecer allí, y el tal Kuma me mandó a esta isla… Está desierta, no tengo por qué preocuparme.

-Te gusta aislarte del mundo, ¿verdad? – rió identificándose con la muchacha.

-Sí, yo solo quiero una vida relajada, los humanos sois un estorbo.

-Me recuerdas un poco a mí hace algún tiempo.

Unos minutos más tardes escucharon una fuerte explosión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó la arqueóloga.

-Seguramente son los monos esos de nuevo.

-¿Monos?

-Sí… en esta isla hay una especie de mandriles muy bestias que siempre quieren pelea, son unos brutos. Pero viven en el bosque, no se acercan aquí normalmente… A no ser que los provoques. Yo he intentado pelear con ellos pero son muy fuertes y prefiero no arriesgarme.

-¿Fuertes dices? – preguntó el peliverde entrando a la estancia.

-Espadachín, no deberías moverte, estás muy malherido.

-Estoy perfectamente, solo necesitaba dormir un poco – replicó rascándose la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a la fantasmita - ¿Yo no te he visto antes?

-¡Pero serás cabeza hueca! – gritó la chica de pelo rosa flotando debido a su furia.

-Fufufu, es la chica de Thriller Bark – se levantó y fue junto a su nakama – Hemos venido a parar a una isla desierta, hay que buscar la forma de reunirse con los demás y volver al Sunny. No sabemos que les ha pasado al resto.

-Sí… - pensó mirando al suelo – Habla tú con la chica esa a ver si sabe cómo salir de aquí. Mientras tanto quiero ir a visitar a esos simios. ¿Te importa?

-No, adelante – la arqueóloga mostró otra de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muy lejos de allí…

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó cierto peliazul mirando a todos lados. Sus amigos, tumbados a su lado, dormían tranquilos. Los zarandeó un poco - ¡Despertad, chicos!

El renito abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-He tenido una pesadilla horrible... – murmuró entre dientes.

-No ha sido una pesadilla, ese maldito Shichibukai nos ha separado del resto… Hay que volver a Sabaody, prometimos encontrarnos en tres días en el Sunny Go – se cargó al narizón a la espalda – Salgamos de aquí.

-¿Umm…? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el artillero despertando. Tenía algunos cardenales y le dolía el brazo izquierdo.

-Volvemos al barco, Usopp – aclaró Chopper.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que volvemos? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y los demás? – aquella pregunta le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado – N… no, no puede ser… todo esto debe ser una pesadilla – le temblaban las piernas y la nariz – solo tengo que despertarme y todo seguirá igual que siempre.

El cyborg lo dejó caer al suelo.

-No estás soñando, nos han derrotado. Pero tenemos que volver, puede que los demás ya nos estén esperando.

Cuando salieron de la pequeña choza en la que se encontraban, vieron a un "ser" de color negro y con armadura, cuya figura recordaba a un escarabajo hércules. Los dos cobardes se escondieron tras el peliazul.

-Ohh… ¿ya os habéis despertado? – preguntó el extraño.

-¡Pues claro! ¡¿O es que no lo ve? – contestó el carpintero furioso.

-Tranquilo amigon – trató de calmarlo el "hombre-escarabajo" – Mi nombre es Heracles. Llegasteis aquí desde el cielon. Dadme las gracias, si no os hubiese encontrado ya estaríais muertosn.

-Oiga señor, ¿y sabe usted de alguna forma de escapar de esta isla? Necesitamos ir al Archipiélago Sabaody y no sabemos hacia donde queda… - cuestionó el renito con educación.

-Lo siento pero estáis en el Archipiélago Boin y es imposible escapar de aquí sin una preparación adecuada.

-Oye viejo – lo agarró Franky de los hombros – Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea así que déjate de tonterías y ayúdanos de una maldita vez.

El suelo tembló ligeramente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo el peliazul en voz baja.

-La isla va a comer, será mejor que os agarréis a algo que esté bien sujeto al suelo o moriréisn.

-¡¿Cómo que moriremos? – gritaron Usopp y Chopper.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Despertó debido a un dulce olor a flores y a perfume. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la figura de una mujer de cabellos rubios y rizados en dos grandes tirabuzones que limitaban con su rostro. Al verlo despertar, la mujer desapareció de allí, corriendo por uno de los paseos del parque. El cocinero se sentó en el banco donde estaba tumbado y miro´ a su alrededor. Un parque con muchos árboles y algunos estanques. No sería extraño si no estuviese el pequeño detalle de que todo cuanto le rodeaba era rosa o de color pastel. A su lado encontró un pañuelo minuciosamente doblado en el que se podía leer el nombre "Elisabeth".

-¿Elisabeth? – se preguntó en voz alta y se levantó para encaminarse hacia a donde había huido la muchacha – Que lugar más extraño… ¿Acaso es esto lo que hay tras la muerte? ¿Es esto el cielo? Entonces debe de estar lleno de chicas guapas – murmuró con tono baboso.

Luego de un rato caminando, al fin pudo divisar una casa. Llamó a la puerta preguntando por la dueña del pañuelo.

-¿Elisabeth? Quisiera agradecerte y preguntarte algunas cosas.

-N… no. No puedo abrirte – respondió una voz que al cocinero le sonó realmente dulce. Y en un visto y no visto, una mano agarró el pañuelo y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Venga… - rogó el rubio Mugiwara – De vedad… necesito preguntarte algo. Soy cocinero, no te haré nada malo – explicó a pesar de que, por su cabeza, pasaron pensamientos no muy puros.

-¿Tú cocinas? – preguntó la muchacha al otro lado.

-¡Sí! Sí, soy cocinero.

-¿Y te gustan los vestidos de flores?

-Claro que me gustan – el apodado Pierna Negra imaginó a la linda joven vistiendo el vestido descrito. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sanji entró al interior. Nuevamente, todo a su alrededor era de color rosa. Giro la vista y… lo que vio lo dejó paralizado.

¡UN HOMBRE! Sí, un hombre. Vestido de mujer, con un vestido rosa, pelo largo rubio, tacones y maquillaje. Inmediatamente escapó de la vivienda. Ahora, observando con atención el paisaje, se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor era algo extraño. En uno de los parques que recorrió fue rodeado por un grupo de "mujeres".

-¡¿Pero qué demonios queréis? – gritó.

-No te niegues a aceptarlo – recomendó una de "ellas" – Aquí todos somos okamas, puedes reconocerlo…

-¡Yo no soy un okama! ¡Soy un hombre que ama a las mujeres!

-Pero dijiste que te gustaba cocinar y los vestidos de flores – recordó Elisabeth.

-Sí, soy cocinero. ¡Y me gustan los vestidos de flores cuando los llevan chicas guapas!

-Venga, no te excuses, no es necesario – murmuraron acercándose con un vestido.

-¡He dicho que no soy un okama! – exclamó atacándoles. Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando repelieron todas sus patadas - ¿Cómo diablos…?

-Somos discípulas de la gran Emporio Ivankov.

-¿Ivankov?

-Sí, es la reina de esta isla. Pero venga… ponte ya el vestido, tenemos que ir a ver a nuestro invitado.

-¡Es cierto! – exclamó con euforia otro de ellos – Nuestro huesitos nos debe estar esperando.

-¿Huesitos? – Murmuró Sanji a la vez que un presentimiento cruzó su mente – Os acompañaré, pero no os acerquéis mucho a mí…

-Bueno, supongo que debes acostumbrarte al cambio – susurró Elisabeth.

Después de llegar al palacio que se alzaba en el centro de la isla, el rubio fue dirigido a una sala en la que presenció algo traumático.

Brook estaba sentado en una mesita, tomando el té junto a algunos okamas y animales, vistiendo un vestido amarillo y con rulos en el afro, además de maquillaje… En sus "ojos", el cocinero pudo distinguir las lágrimas del bardo.

-¡Sanji…! – Lloró con una expresión que daba miedo - ¡Ayúdame! Yo solo quería tomar el té con estas señoritas…

-¡¿Señoritas? ¡Pero si son todos hombres!

-¡¿Qué? – Se exaltó el músico y miró con atención - ¡Es cierto! Creo que mis ojos son demasiado viejos ya… Aunque yo no tengo ojos. ¡Yohohoho! ¡Chiste de esqueleto!

-¡No es momento para eso! – le gritó agarrándole del brazo, corriendo hacia la salida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La akage despertó en medio de la selva. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, observando cada detalle.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó confusa. Entonces escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos cercanos y rápidamente montó el Perfect Clima Tact, preparada para ataca - ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Tranquila, soy yo… - apareció el Mugiwara. Llevaba la camisa en la mano, guardando algo en ella – Qué bien que ya despertaste, tenemos que buscar una forma de volver. Los demás… - su tono se volvió triste y ella lo notó.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – le cuestionó para levantarle el ánimo.

-He recogido comida – extendió la camisa azul en el suelo y mostró una variedad de frutas y otros alimentos - Esta isla es muy aburrida, no vive nadie – Se sentó y buscó algo con la mirada.

La navegante se sentó en frente de él y miró en la misma dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Crees que podría usar esas ramas para hacer fuego? – preguntó alcanzándolas con la mano. Ya empezaba a anochecer y pronto necesitarían algo de luz.

-¡Oye! – Señaló la Dorobou Neko la camisa - ¿Eso son setas?

-Sí – sonrió – Las he visto por ahí y las cogí. ¿Por qué?

-Esa especie… - hizo memoria – Son venenosas. Un niño de mi villa murió por comerlas. Se las regaló un comerciante extranjero con muy malas pintas.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿No habrás comido ninguna, verdad?

-No, lo que me he comido ha sido un jabalí enorme, lo demás lo he guardado para cuando despertaras…

Después de tirar las setas y charlar un rato junto al fuego, se tumbaron mirando al cielo.

-Son bonitas, ¿verdad? – se refirió Nami a las estrellas. No recibió respuesta - ¡Ey! Que estoy hablando conti… - calló de repente. El moreno estaba profundamente dormido, abriendo y cerrando la boca enérgicamente. Se levantó, cogió la camisa del suelo y lo tapó con ella. Así dormido incluso parecía un angelito. Le recogió un poco el pelo que le cubría los ojos.

-Buenas noches capitán – se acurrucó ella también junto al fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí este segundo capi ^^ Más de uno habrá al que no le haya gustado el cambio de lo de la seta de Luffy-chan, pero siendo esto un LuXNa, no podía permitir que lo hicieran con Nami tan cerca xP Disculpa por eso... <strong>

**Para Heracles, leí que solía poner la "n" al final de cada frase y nombre así que intenté ser lo más fiel posible al personaje .-. Lo digo por si alguien no lo entiende :D**

**Cuando pone -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- es un cambio de isla y grupo, intenté ponerlo de muchas maneras, pero si no hay letras, el editor este de fanfiction me lo elimina automáticamente y esta fue la única forma que se me ocurrió .**

**Una pregunta... cuando pongo una frase que tiene pregunta y eclamación a la vez, el editor me borra el signo de exclamación del final. Me he asegurado y no es problema del world, solo pasa aquí... intenté ponerlo, pero al guardar se elimina de nuevo. ¿Alguien sabe si es que hago algo mal o es solo por cosa de la página?**

**Y bueno, creo que no tengo que decirles nada más. Agradezco nuevamente los review. Y por favor, si algo no les gusta, no entienden lo que sea o alguna petición, me lo hacen saber por review o mp, ok? Gracias ^^**

**Nos leemos ;)**


	3. Las hermanas Boa

**Huolaa lectores! Gracias miles a todos los que dejais reviews, poneis la historia en alerta y favoritos y todo eso, que sepaís que me hacéis super feliz ^^ Este capii solo tratará sobre la isla de las mujeres, de momento no sabremos nada del resto de la tripu :( Pero esto tiene su porqué... En el anime (no sé el manga) la aventura que más se trata es la de Luffy en Amazon Lily y como es tan laaaaaaaaaarga, pues yo intento comprimirla, ya que encima, tengo que ir modificando y añadiendo a Nami y eso ^^U Se me hace muy complicado en algunas partes, por lo que se parece mucho al original en muchas cosas :( Pero ya a partir de Impel Down y la guerra, ya se notará más el cambio ;D Además, el fic no deja de ser un LuXNa y bueno, no está de más dejar un capi solo para ellos .-. Así que en los próximos 2 o 3 capis, serán exclusivos de estos dos y sus aventuras... Gomen!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Las hermanas Boa.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente Nami despertó en una cama de paja, en una pequeña choza.

-¡Ya despierta! – escuchó un susurro a medida que iba abriendo los ojos. Se incorporó y echó un vistazo a la sala. Se encontraba rodeada de varias chicas vestidas de forma rudimentaria, con pieles de animales a modo de ropas, muy reveladoras dichas vestimentas.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó poniéndose en pie. A su izquierda encontró el Perfect Clima Tact, el cual no dudaría en usar si fuese necesario .Se colocó en posición defensiva y apuntó a las mujeres.

-Tranquila, no queremos hacerte daño… Ese aparato tan raro es tuyo, ¿verdad? – Cuestionó una chica rubia - ¿Qué es?

-Es una arma del clima… - la pelirroja se relajó un poco y observó al grupo de chicas. No parecían malas personas – Soy Nami – le tendió la mano.

-Un placer conocerla. Yo soy Margaret, guardia de las amazonas salvajes de esta tribu.

-¿Amazonas?

-Sí, esta es la isla de Amazon Lily, la isla de las mujeres del Calm Belt.

-Ya… creo haber oído algo sobre este lugar… ¿Es cierto que no admitís la entrada de ningún hombre a la isla?

-Por supuesto, los hombres no son bien recibidos aquí. Sin embargo usted no corre peligro, las mujeres son bienvenidas siempre…

-Por favor, no me llames de usted – rió la navegante – Ahora decidme… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

-Vimos fuego en el bosque y fuimos a ver. Te encontramos allí y te trajimos para curarte… estabas muy malherida.

Fue entonces cuando la akage cayó en la cuenta de que gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Pero esto pasó a segundo plano cuando su mente analizó las últimas frases de la rubia. "Vimos fuego en el bosque…"

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? – Exclamó asustando un poco a las mujeres – Disculpadme, pero tengo que volver al lugar donde me encontrasteis. ¿Podríais llevarme?

-Claro, yo te acompañaré… La verdad es que ayer no solo te encontramos a ti, también hubo otra persona… Tuviste suerte de salir con vida.

-¿Quién era la otra persona?

-Un hombre… Ya lo han atrapado, pero podría haber más en la isla.

La Dorobou Neko pensó en Luffy, pero le extrañaba que se hubiese dejado pillar.

-¿Puedo verlo? Al hombre…

-Sí, si quieres… - las amazonas se extrañaron ante aquella petición.

Luego de seguir a las chicas por las calles de la pequeña aldea durante un rato, al fin llegaron a una plaza. Varias de ellas se reunían alrededor de una especie de jaula enorme, apuntando al interior con flechas.

-¡Soltadme de una vez! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! – se escuchó unos gritos entre la multitud – Tengo que ir a buscar a mi nakama para irnos de aquí. ¡Dejadme salir!

-Permiso, por favor. Dejadme pasar – se abría paso la navegante. Cuando por fin llegó a la celda, encontró a su capitán al otro lado de los barrotes - ¡Luffy! No sé por qué ya me imaginaba que eras tú… ¿Qué haces ahí dentro?

-No lo sé, estas chicas me han encerrado y no me dejan salir.

Las amazonas retrocedieron unos pasos y los apuntaron a ambos.

-Ella es su aliada – gritó una de ellas.

-Maldita sea… Por tu culpa ahora también están contra mí… - masculló entre dientes - ¿Crees que puedas cargarte la jaula si las entretengo un rato?

-Puedo intentarlo – sonrió el Mugiwara.

Nami armó el Perfect Clima Tact y amenazó a las mujeres.

-Que ninguna se acerque si no quiere acabar reducida a cenizas – mientras el chico de goma golpeaba la pared, ella fue formando una gran nube negra. Ante la ignorancia de cuan poderosa podía ser el arma de la pelirroja, las amazonas prefirieron no arriesgarse y permanecieron quietas.

A los pocos minutos, Luffy consiguió abrir un boquete en la jaula y salir al exterior.

-Por fin libre – estiró los brazos. Luego miró a la Gata Ladrona y la tomó de la cintura para atraerla hacia él – Agárrate fuerte Nami, nos vamos…

Estiró el brazo hasta agarrarse a unos de los tejados y lanzarse al cielo. Se alejaron según las indicaciones de la navegante hasta llegar al bosque de nuevo.

-Tenemos que buscar un barco o no saldremos de aquí nunca. Esas chicas están todas locas – hizo un puchero el moreno.

-Podríamos pedirle un barco a la emperatriz…

-¿Quién?

-Esta es una isla de mujeres Luffy… por eso te capturaron. Los hombres están prohibidos en este lugar. La jefa de todas las amazonas es la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, llamada también la Emperatriz Pirata, y considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Una Shichibukai?

-Sí… podríamos pedirle ayuda, o al menos intentarlo… Pero si vienes tú nos expulsaran sin contemplaciones y el Calm Belt es muy peligroso para navegar si no tienes un barco con Kairoseki recubriendo la quilla.

-No dejaré que vayas sola… - sentenció bajo la sombra del sombrero de paja el capitán – Yo voy contigo - se levantó de la roca en la que estaba sentado.

-Pero…

-No entraré al edificio si no quieres, pero iremos juntos.

-Está bien… - se resignó la chica – Tenemos que encontrar su casa. Me dejarás en el tejado y me esperarás allí hasta que vuelva. ¿Está claro?

-Yo sé donde puede vivir la serpiente esa.

-¡Que su nombre sea Boa no significa que sea una serpiente, tarugo! – Le reprendió con un golpe en la cabeza – Ahora dime… ¿Dónde dices que puede estar?

-Los jefes viven en edificios grandes, así que debe estar en el palacio que hay en el centro de la ciudad. Lo he visto cuando escapábamos.

-Entonces llévame hasta allí.

Después de una media hora Luffy aterrizó sobre el techo del edificio junto a su nakama. Anduvieron un poco buscando una trampilla o ventana por la que Nami entrase al edificio, intentando siempre ocultarse ante la mirada de las amazonas que recorrían las calles buscándolos. Extrañamente el edificio había sido rodeado de unas sabanas blancas con la Jolly Roger de las Kuja y no se permitía el paso de nadie al interior.

-Deberíamos bajar un poco más…

-Está bien – abrazó a Nami por la cintura – Agárrate fuerte…

El chico de goma saltó hasta el tejado de la tercera planta. Cayó bien, sin hacer mucho ruido, pero el suelo se habría a sus pies y ambos cayeron a una enorme bañera.

-¡Quema, quema, quema! ¡Es agua hirviendo! – el capitán se meneó un poco hasta darse cuenta de que hacía pie. Entonces observó a una mujer que estaba frente a ellos. Su pelo negro brillante sobrepasaba su cintura, y sus enormes ojos de un color entre azul y gris hubiesen sido la perdición de cualquier hombre – Eso de ahí… Es como el de… - señaló el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Es ese? – Preguntó la navegante no muy segura, recordando rápidamente su pasado.

-Un hombre… - murmuró la emperatriz y poco después entraron dos mujeres más al baño.

-¿Estás bien hermana? – dijo una de ellas, la que tenía el pelo verde, cubriendo a la Shichibukai con un albornoz.

-Han visto mi espalda…

-Entonces deben morir – anunció la otra, de cabello naranja y cuerpo muy grande.

-Mero Mero Merrow – Hancock colocó sus manos de manera que formaran la figura de un corazón y un rayo de color rosa salió hacia ellos.

Ambos pensaron que se trataba de un rayo ralentizante como el que usó en una ocasión Foxy, pero el resultado no fue el mismo. No ocurrió absolutamente nada. La morena volvió a repetir la acción en vano.

-¿Por qué no funciona? – se mosqueó.

-Es imposible, nadie, hombre o mujer, puede resistirse a tu belleza.

-¿Pero de qué hablan esas dos? – cuestionó Luffy en voz alta.

-Ellas deben ser sus hermanas, Boa Marigold y Boa Sandersonia. Se dice que llevan en sus espaldas los ojos de una antigua bestia a la que mataron. La maldición dice que si alguien ve esos ojos se convertirá en piedra. Es mejor que salgamos de aquí, no es momento de pedir nada…

-Está bien, vendremos más tarde – agarró a la Mugiwara sin avisar y corrió hacia el exterior, saltando por una ventana.

-No podemos dejar que escape.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Hancock atrapando un beso con su dedo índice y apuntando hacia al único hombre de la isla – Pistol Kiss.

Algo parecido a una bala impactó contra el cuerpo del capitán pirata y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Chicas, atrápenlo, rápido – ordenó Marigold desde la ventana y un grupo de las piratas Kuja los rodearon a ambos.

-Llévenlos al campo de batalla. Serán juzgados allí – siguió Sandersonia con el mandato.

Una hora después Luffy y Nami esperaban en mitad de una especie de estadio, atados por unas serpientes que actuaban como cuerdas de acero. En lo alto de una escalera estaban las tres hermanas Boa, con la mediana sentada en una enorme serpiente blanca.

-¿Cómo y por qué han venido a esta isla?

-Llegamos impulsado por el aire, no sabemos cómo – explicó el capitán.

-Escusas… - murmuró la Shichibukai.

-Déjame hablar a mi Luffy, a ti no te escucharan por ser hombre… - susurró la navegante.

-Eso no es justo…

-Lo sé, pero es la única forma de salir vivos de aquí – la pelicobriza se dirigió hacia las hermanas – Es cierto que no sabemos cómo llegamos a esta isla, pero no tenemos intención alguna de haceros daño. Solo queremos pedir un barco prestado, necesitamos salir de aquí y volver al Archipiélago Sabaody.

-¡No les escuchen! ¡Son criminales! ¡Él hombre debe morir! ¿Quién se cree que es esa mujer para andar exigiendo a Hebihime-sama? – se escuchaban los gritos de las amazonas sentadas en las gradas.

-Tú por ser mujer puede que salves la vida – anunció la emperatriz – Pero él es un hombre y solo por atreverse a pisar esta isla ya está condenado a muerte.

-Pero eso no… - intentó replicar la akage.

-Déjalo Nami – pidió el Mugiwara – Prefiero que salgas viva de aquí a que te maten a ti también por mi culpa…

-No digas eso ni en broma, ninguno va a morir, ¡¿me escuchas?

-Cállenla… - ordenó la Shichibukai y las serpientes apretaron el agarre haciéndola caer al suelo de perfil.

-¡Por favor, espera Hebihime-sama! – Margaret saltó al estadio y se colocó delante de ambos – La culpa de que estén aquí es solo mía. Yo no creo que estas personas mientan o quieran hacernos algo malo. Pero aún así, fui yo quien trajo a la mujer al poblado, ella no es culpable de nada.

-Ayudó al hombre a escapar, eso es un delito aquí – recordó una de las hermanas Boa.

-Pero no lo sabía, solo trataba de ayudar a su nakama. Hebihime-sama…

-¿Eres una de las guardias de mi reino?

-Mi nombre es Margaret.

-Hebihime-sama, nosotras también somos culpables – salieron al estadio dos chicas más, una más bien gordita y otra muy alta.

-Sweetpea, Aphelandra… Ustedes no son culpables, solo obedecieron mis órdenes.

-Después de intentar matarnos nos ayudan… ¿Así que en realidad son buenas chicas, eh?

-¡Cállate Luffy, intentan salvarnos! – Gritó la pelirroja para volver a ser estrujada por las serpientes - ¡Aaaah!

Boa Hancock se levantó y bajó la escalera. Tomó a la rubia de la barbilla y le elevó el rostro.

-Suficiente. Alza la cabeza Margaret "la sincera". Comprendo tus sentimientos y me agradas – sonrió, haciendo enrojecer a las tres amazonas. Pero entonces hizo un movimiento rápido y… - Mero Mero Merrow.

Al instante, las tres mujeres quedaron convertidas en piedra.

-No puede ser… - Nami sintió como se le encogía el corazón, seguramente debido a la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

-Tú… - gruñó el Mugiwara - ¿Por qué les hiciste eso? Ellas solo querían ayudarnos. Devuélvelas a su estado normal.

-Por eso precisamente han sido castigadas, por intentar salvar tu vida – la emperatriz agarró a Nami y la puso de pie – Eres una mujer extraña, no parece afectarte mi poder y eso me intriga. De momento vivirás, así que obedece y sube arriba – Hancock volvió a subir arrastrando a la pelirroja hasta sentarse en la serpiente de nuevo y dejar a la muchacha a un lado, tirada en el suelo – Traigan a Bacura.

Al instante, las serpientes que lo ataban se retiraron y una gran pantera negra apareció tras el pirata. Después de una rápida explicación a la que no echó cuenta y unos gritos por parte de las espectadoras, la pantera se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Luffyyyy! – gritó la navegante desde lo alto para recibir una patada por parte de la Shichibukai.

Pero el moreno era rápido y fuerte. No necesitó más que un puñetazo para derrotar al animal.

-No ha usado Haki… - murmuró una de las amazonas.

-No entiendo cómo pueden obedecer a una persona como ella. Ha convertido a sus nakamas en piedra y está ahí sentada tan tranquila – reprendió a la chicas el hombre de goma.

-Ellas siempre me perdonan porque… soy demasiado hermosa. ¿Y tú también me perdonarás, verdad?

-¡Tú me das asco! – gritó el futuro rey de los piratas. Esto pareció afectarle realmente, pues poco le faltó para desmayarse. Mientras las mujeres pedían a gritos la muerte del hombre, Nami observó como Hancock pedía a sus hermanas que acabaran con su capitán. Marigold y Sandersonia bajaron junto al chico y se transformaron en dos enormes reptiles: una serpiente y una víbora.

-Son usuarias – las hermanas serpientes alardearon un poco sobre como matarlo, pero él no echó cuenta y se dirigió hacia las tres mujeres convertidas en piedra. Una por una, las dejó en un lugar seguro – Al menos no se han roto… - Luego volvió con las hermanas – A vosotras tengo que derrotaros, ¿verdad?

Hubo un estallido de risas entre la multitud.

-Sí, eso es lo que tienes que hacer – afirmó Marigold – Pero ten cuidado de no caer entre el público y el campo de batalla, o morirás atravesado por eso pinchos.

-Está bien, estoy preparado.

-Luffy… - Nami, desde arriba, lo veía todo reprimiéndose el deseo de llorar.

La hermana más mayor comenzó el ataque, intentando cortarlo en dos con una especie de hacha. Luffy fue capaz de evitar cada uno de los golpes, pero estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por el veneno de la serpiente en varias ocasiones. Cuando por fin pudo lanzar un puñetazo a la mujer-reptil, esta le devolvió el golpe.

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerme daño si soy de goma?

Sandersonia entonces lo atrapó con su cola.

-Qué pena… Alguien como tú que no es capaz de usar el Haki jamás podrá derrotarnos. Patada con la pierna izquierda – y efectivamente, Luffy realizó ese movimiento.

-¿Cómo diablos…?

Un nuevo golpe contra el suelo liberó al Mugiwara, que volvió a atacar en vano, pues sus ataques siempre eran esquivados. Un nuevo golpe combinado de las dos reptiles casi lo hace caer sobre las agujas, pero fue capaz de frenarse y subir de nuevo. Sandersonia agarró entonces la figura de Margaret y amenazó con romperla.

-No lo hagas. Les debo la vida. Esto es entre ustedes y yo – el capitán intentó alcanzarla pero fue golpeado repetidamente por la serpiente pelirroja. Cuando la peliverde alzó la figura de piedra para lanzarla contra el suelo, Nami y algunas amazonas apartaron la mirada - ¡Detenteeeee! – gritó el moreno y una fuerza extraña la hizo parar. Un viento fuerte pareció golpear a todos los que estaban en el lugar. Las mujeres de las gradas comenzaron a desmayarse lentamente. Las dos dejaron a sus presas en el suelo y el Mugiwara comprobó el estado de Margaret.

"No es posible, ese chico posee el Haki del Rey, un poder que solo tienen una de cada un millón de personas. No conocíamos a nadie que pudiese usarlo además de nuestra hermana Hancock. Él tiene una voluntad capaz de someter a las personas." Pensó Sandersonia.

"He escuchado hablar de los tipos de Haki… pero nunca pensé que Luffy… Y al parecer es muy potente, ha conseguido imponerse ante las hermanas Boa. Pero es peligroso si no sabe hacer uso de él…" Nami intentaba no perder detalle de cada movimiento del chico de goma.

-Ahora sé lo fuerte que son así que… luchemos en serio – las retó el moreno.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyaa! Este capi me quedó mucho más largo... 7 páginas y media... creo que es mi record ^^U Pero bueno... temo que seaa tan similar al anime, es que de verdad, lo que es la pelea se me hace imposible... soi mala escribiendo batallas así que me limité a describir lo que veía y ajustar más o menos los diálogos... GOMEEEEN! <strong>

**Quiero crítica, muchas críticas. Y tambien consejos y peticiones se aceptan :) El proximo capi en 3 o 4 semanas, como siempre ;D**

**Nos leemos ;)**


End file.
